


ineffable.

by sensesonfire



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Relationship, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Good Omens (TV) Spoilers, Good Omens is Mentioned, Idiots in Love, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Sorry Not Sorry, and ive decided that all my fics happen in the same universe, fuck it, i needed to do that im sorry, not at all lmao, we're in the lovers part actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensesonfire/pseuds/sensesonfire
Summary: “The face of utter disgust in Kyle’s face was priceless, okay, but it was too much and it was kind of disrespectful – Jason was trying his best here. He has been for the past five years of mutual pining and slow burn.”





	ineffable.

**Author's Note:**

> its day four and im still up and kicking thank you so much
> 
> dont have much things to say here just. sorry if i spoiled things from good omens it wasnt my intention a BUT I LOVE INEFFABLE HUSBANDS SO MUCH UGHHHHH
> 
> hope u enjoy!

Some things really never change, such as Kyle’s extreme obsession with binge watching random series after no one wants to talk about it anymore. And this time, the victim is Good Omens, which Jason thinks is bullshit because in his conception, the book is better. Though he did not complain about David Tenant as Crowley and Michael Sheen as Aziraphale, they really did one thing right this time.

Back to Kyle, the fact that he is watching what seems to be the third episode of the show and bawling his eyes out because _“Aziraphale and Crowley can’t fight! This is not right!” _is very funny to Jason and he snorts every time Kyle gasps with something making fun of Christianity.

They were seeing – yes, _they_, because Jason finally conceded to watch it after realizing that it is a good show after all –, the scene where Crowley appears in the Church to save Aziraphale’s ass from the Nazis, when Kyle sighs like a teenager who just saw their crush, swooning and totally in love.

“They’re such an old married couple, they’re so cute. The fact that Aziraphale doesn’t accept that he’s in love with Crowley makes it ten times better because they’ve been married for three thousand years, he just doesn’t know,” and the way his _boyfriend _dreamily let out a sound of craving and longing made Jason roll his eyes.

“That sounds like you and me right there,” he provided as a retort, which actually made Kyle pause Good Omens with the remote control _just _in the part that Crowley looked at Aziraphale with such tenderness it made him sick.

Kyle looked at him with his eyes slightly squinted and an arched eyebrow. “We’re not married and we’re not dating. What are you up to, batboy?”

Jason groaned. Kyle was really a fucking dumbass and a pain sometimes. Why was he in love with him again? “We’ve discussed this already, Rayner, for fucks sake. Stop pretending we’re not fucking together for _three years _and- Stop looking at me like that!”

The face of utter _disgust _in Kyle’s face was priceless, okay, but it was too much and it was kind of disrespectful – Jason was trying his best here. He has been for the past five years of mutual pining and slow burn. He also hated that he was picking up some of Kyle’s antics – such as naming them as cliché romance tropes –, and that he could not live without him at this point. But goddamn it, Kyle was _stubborn._

“You shouldn’t do it like that, batboy. I mean, it’s fake dating. Nothing too serious,” that was the last straw.

“Fake dating? FAKE DATING?!” How much Jason wanted to strangle Kyle Rayner with his bare hands, dear lords, because he _craved _to do it so bad right now he needed to put both of his palms against his head to not commit an atrocity and to try to stop the headache threatening to start. “You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me. You’re killing me, angel, _killing me._”

As he was busy struggling to calm down, he heard the snort coming from Kyle. He looked up slowly, seeing that _stupid, bad, evil _boyfriend of his trying not to laugh at him. Jason totally lost it.

“Wait! Calm down, beloved, I’m still your angel!” Kyle screeched and said everything so fast Jason was not able to process the words, both of them getting out of the couch in a blink.

Kyle started to take steps back each time Jason took one forward. “You’re no angel, you little shit. You’re the devil. And you must face the consequences of your acts,” and at that, Jason jumped in the direction of Kyle.

His boyfriend squealed and tried to get away, but Jason’s arms wrapped around him so fiercely it was impossible to do anything. Then, Jason proceeded to tickle every sensitive part of Kyle’s body, making him laugh out loud and beg him to stop, all the while squirming against a smiling Jason who seemed to be enjoying it too much.

After a minute or so, Jason stopped and looked at a breathless Kyle attempting to take a hold of his senses. He snickered and Kyle slapped his arm.

“You’re an asshole,” he said, still out of breath and looking so unfairly _beautiful _with his gleaming eyes and disheveled hair.

Jason managed to take Kyle’s face in his hands and kiss every inch of it fondly, feeling Kyle’s own fingers starting to trace patterns around the muscles of the small of his back.

“You love this asshole, though,” Jason mumbled against his boyfriend’s pouting lips, kissing him passionately and grinning against Kyle’s muffled groan.

They kissed some more. Kyle complained that he needed to finish watching Good Omens. Jason told him it could wait.

Kyle agrees and they make out on their couch and fall asleep in each other’s arms for the hundredth time this week. None of them are complaining, though.


End file.
